


Vid: Do Your Thing

by odessie (Dessie)



Category: Miranda (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:45:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13428039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dessie/pseuds/odessie
Summary: Let me see you do your thing now.  (A joyful Miranda vid.)





	Vid: Do Your Thing

**Title:** Do Your Thing

**Music:** Do Your Thing, by Basement Jaxx

**Fandom:** Miranda

**Length:** 2:27

**Download:** HERE and subtitles HERE

**Note:** Made for **happydork** for Festivids 2015. Originally posted anonymously HERE and signed version [HERE](https://odessie.dreamwidth.org/39230.html).

**Password:** miranda


End file.
